


Working Girls Missing Scene

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Nothing to Chance 11 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2012)</p><p>Old West</p><p>Ezra prepares for his performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Girls Missing Scene

Ezra wore a wry smile as he entered his rented room above the saloon. He had put forward the expected arguments, offering legitimate and not-so-legitimate reasons why he would be unable to accept the assignment. He had frowned, and huffed, and sighed, and shook his head, before finally allowing the other six men to believe that he had been persuaded, convinced that he and he alone could accomplish the job.

It hadn’t really taken all that much convincing, though. No bribe involved, either. It was enough that Mary Travis had been forcibly taken from town, and her life threatened. 

Ezra moved to the trunk that sat next to the wall, removing the assorted paraphernalia that rested atop its surface - placed to discourage close examination of its contents - and located the garment.

He shook it out, examining it closely for any needed repairs, then, gathered all of the other items he would need.

Ezra had never expected to be required to don the dress again. It had served its purpose, he had thought, providing him with, if he had to admit it, a clever disguise, and one that had allowed him to avoid the application of tar and feathers in a number of towns.

Taking his time, Ezra changed his clothing. When he was finished, wig and make-up were next, and deft fingers quickly accomplished that task, using capable, practiced movements. 

A few minutes later, the gambler was looking at his reflection critically. He only saw one slight miscue. It simply wouldn’t do to be… sagging. And heaven forbid he have to stop and adjust his bosom upon arrival. He quickly made the necessary adjustments and then nodded his satisfaction.

There was only one thing left. He would use the time spent traveling to Wickes Town to warm up his voice.

~end~


End file.
